


Reclaiming You

by Erosempai



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 12:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosempai/pseuds/Erosempai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poland wants his territory back...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaiming You

**Author's Note:**

> Due to recent events inside my head that haven't gone away, here is my first APH fanfiction. It is going to be angsty, and really just to get something new in my fanfiction styles. Poland has issues with losing territories and people in general, and when one abandons him, he is quite evil. Note you, not as evil as Ivan. Oh as I ramble on, this story is related to the song, "I Can't Decide." It's by the Scissor Sisters. Flashbacks are in italics, since Feliks has a history with little Feliciano.

Feliks pushed his heel into the fingers of the weaker country below him, hearing the yelps of pain as the pressure grew in his fingertips. Feliciano's hands grew warm and tingled with each push from the older country's boot. He was afraid to lose feeling in his hands, and of fear Feliks would burn his art like Germany almost had a year before.

"Feliks... we can work it out. Please... not the hands... I will do anything!"

"Then leave Belarus!"

"B-but, I can't do that!"

"I'M KILLING YOU if you don't leave her!"

Feliks dug his heel harder into Feliciano's fingertips until he screamed in pain, a wide grin going over the blonde country's face as he saw the reaction below him. He moved his boot away from his fingertips and moved to sit on the brunette's stomach as he grasped his hand that was now red and bruised. Feliks looked the young man over and forced his face forward with his hand, gripping Feliciano's chin with his right hand.

"So...innocent...but still so stupid to see he had something good. By the by, why did you leave me little one?"

"Be-Because... y-you..."

"I... what is it Italy? Hm? Spit it out before you spit teeth..."

"...Y-You're crazy... and need attention. More then Matthew... and Sealand combined."

Feliks smirked and reached down to the strap to the blue slacks, using his left hand to reach below the strap to his boxers and move his hand inside. He moved his hand up and down the brunette's inner thigh, hearing the soft moans of pleasure from the man. Feliks moved his face close to the other man and whispered in his ear, causing the brunette to continue to moan.

"Don't you remember hm? The way I stroked you... the way I held you... the way we were?"

Feliks ran his fingers through the short hair of the brunette, without moving his lips off the man. Feliciano moaned softly and probed the older country's mouth with his tounge, causing the blonde to tug at his hair. Feliks moved his right hand away from his hair, and moved it down the front of the blue slacks of the brunette, and a louder moan came once he began to move his hands. Moving his hand around the tip of his desire, fingertips teasing the sides of it, Feliciano broke the kiss and moaned loudly by the blonde's ear. A smirk came on the blonde's face and he continued to stroke the tip, while his other hand went to loosen the black tie.

Feliciano moaned as the tie loosened, as the buttons got loose to reveal his skin, every motion the blonde did. Feliks loved how sensitive the brunette was...

Feliks frowned and slapped the brunette, but remaining on his stomach with his hand stroking the skin still. A soft moan came from Feliciano, with the blonde moving closer to his ear, and purring softly before kissing his neck. The brunette held Feliks close, his nails digging into his back.

"Enough, you don't like it anymore."

"B-But.."

The blonde got off his stomach and pushed his boot into the brunette's stomach, hearing Feliciano mumble and slightly groan in pain. He looked down at the man, then grabbed the brunette's hair and moved his foot away. The groaning of pain grew, as Feliks dragged the other man up to stand by him. Once Feliciano was standing toe to toe with the blonde, Feliks grabbed both of his hands and twisted the fingers. Screams almost came out of the other man's mouth as the tingling of the boot pressing came back, as the brunette closed his eyes tight in the pain.

Feliks pushed Feliciano to the nearby wall of the room, and tied him up with ropes. He smirked and started to walk away, as he heard behind him, "I'm sorry.." over and over. The blonde turned around to face the other man.

"If you were sorry, then you wouldn't have left me. Kiss your art goodbye as well."

The blonde slammed the door of the room behind him and locked it, now with only the muffled sounds of crying from behind the door.

A few weeks later Feliks went into the room, where Feliciano was sleeping soundly and shaking from the cold. He kissed the brunette softly on his cheek, untied his ties, and let him wake up from the nightmare. The brunette looked up at him scared, but looked at the loose ties that fell from his hands and saw the open door. Feliks looked down at the man, then walked out of the room.

The blonde still had a heart, but lost it almost by hurting the person that made them smile before.


End file.
